yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sakuya Kamiyama
Sakuya Kamiyama is a main character from the yuri anime Candy Boy. An energetic, chatterbox, ambitious, and extremely wealthy freshman who has an obsessive crush on Kanade. Yuri Feats * She have a collection of Kanade's pictures, and is always hungry for more of her photos. * She is bold about her adoration of Kanade. * She would like to wash Kanade's back. *She loves Kanade's smooth skin, and her hair down. And when Kanade wears a glasses for the first time, she took her picture saying that it was so good and well worth waiting in the train station at the risk of being late for school. *One day, she was planning to pick up Kanade up at the dorm, starting the next day, and go for a drive from there, clearing that it'll be ok if she skip school for a day to go with Kanade to a spot with a great view. *Opportunities to go on dates with Kanade is what she wants, in Sunday ,or even the same day for she wants to do it. *The plan to make a new home for her and Kanade excites her, illustrating that the top floor will be a complete private area with soundproofing. *Since the beginning of the series, she have received fifteen photo of Kanade from Yukino. The reason she likes Yukino is because she is kind and the source of Kanade's photos. *In the pool, she drew her name and Kanade's on the glass before Kanade's eyes after making a mist on it by her breathing. *If Kanade wants, she'll give her a ride and they can go home together. *Being patted by Kanade is enough to make her happy. *Everyday, she photographs Kanade. *In Christmas, she handed Kanade an invitation card to a Christmas party. *From Yukino, she also takes information about Kanade like where she is heading all the way to Hokkaido, she even had a Christmas present to save her day when she traded it in a store to get the pearl and alexandrite earing, which are three plane tickets; for Kanade, Yukino and herself. *The taste of Kanade is very sweet for her that she sucks her strawberry milk passionately every time she have it. *In a plane, there were also sone first-class seats available, yet she took one of the economy seats Kanade was in because they're closer to each other, so she can hug her nice and fluffy arm and smell her sweet fragrance whenever she wants. *Once she gets to Hokkaido, she was willing to say hello to Kanade's parents and give them Kompeito from Kyoto, then tell them about her relationship with Kanade, then she'll look at every bit of Kanade in the hot spring. *Daydreaming about Kanade is a usual thing she does anywhere. For example, when she was excited to have a hot spring with Kanade to touch her big boobs, the excitement made her nose bleed. *Taking a bath with Kanade is a reward for her, if she take a hot spring bath with her she can't walk an hour in a cold and snowy weather. *When she entered Kanade's room for the first time, she jumped to her bed and smelling its sweet fragrance, even her chair, then she took a picture of her in a junior high uniform saying that she looks adorable, she sensed her undies from it as well. *Since she woke up early one day, she was going to see Kanade's defenseless sleeping body, for it's a rare occasion that she spends so much time under the same roof as Kanade. *Besides the tickets she have another presents for Kanade as well in Christmas, a surprise gift just for her, (herself). *To make Kanade back to her cheery self she was going to give her a good morning kiss. *Whenever Kanade goes, she'll follows her seeking chances to go on a date with her. Like when she wanted to enjoy Hokkaido with her, she accompanied her to a shopping date. *After she heard from Yukino that she have licked Kanade's finger, for the first time she revealed her jealousy over the rumor that Kanade pinned down Yukino, and did some enviarageous things like "Here, lick this!" (Her finger), she would have gladly come if Kanade would asked, no, she wants her to ask her, she won't care if people are watching her, actually, she gets more into it when people are watching her. And for that day's snack, she'll have Kanade's finger. *It was so lonely for her not being able to be with Kanade on Valentine'd Day. *Every night, she'll sleep with Kanade's pillow that Yukino gave her, to fantasize about Kanade's plushness and sniff her sweet smell. *The new dormitory she planned was to be the love nest for her and Kanade in the spring when their new life starts, but when her elaborate plan didn't work, she was spaced out the whole time, she was just floating like a jellyfish and not really swimming. Since she have always dreams about looking at the night view from thr balcony with her, and moving to the king-size bed together. Also she prepared a private room for Yukino, but she said she can join them too if she'd like for she doesn't mind being watched. But, she haven't give up that easily, she did more research after that, and she founds out that they can switch rooms again for the new school's year, nevertheless, the next year Kanade would be graduated. After her realization she begs Kanade to go to their academy's university, that way they can stay in the dorm, she wants to bathe with her, she wants the same room as her. *After New Year's Day, she couldn't hold herself back anymore from cuddling Kanade. *After she received a giff from Kanade, she was in tears and said that she is so glad she's alive. *She is in love with Kanade being her normal self. *When Kanade was on the other side of the door, she used a hearing aid in order to listen to her innocently sleeping voice. *If Kanade wants it she'll wear a catgirl costume to entertain her. *She sets up fireworks for Kanade's sake. *Kanade doesn't have to keep her company, she just wants to be able to see her. *Her despair is that being as herself now, she can't beat Yukino on earning Kanade's love at all. She founds it no fair that only Yukino is getting close to Kanade. *Any talk or story about Kanade interests her. *Especially when Kanade have her, she got jealous of Shizuku for being close to Kanade. *She would love to have Kanade's pillow from a deal she made with Yukino, but if Yukino ended up overworking herself that could make Kanade upset so she was hesitating to accept the deal. Gallery EP40340_315273.jpg Videotogif 2017.12.15 17.26.56.gif EP40335_203662.jpg Videotogif 2017.12.16 19.39.43.gif 40334_130047.jpg EP40332_859984.jpg EP40333_195195.jpg EP40333_248498.jpg EP40333_229354.jpg Videotogif 2017.12.16 21.35.40.gif Videotogif 2017.12.17 09.10.52.gif 35897-1598472070.jpg 35897-702521102.jpg 35897-665227323.jpg 35897-278660999.jpg 35897-1214178573.jpg 35897-415864231.jpg 35897-1810584699.jpg 35897-1831706767.jpg Category:Candy Boy Category:Characters Category:Neko